


Welcome Home, Sam

by Tiriel_35 (Fritiriel)



Series: Happy Ever After [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/Tiriel_35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too short to need one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home, Sam

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v462/Tiriel/?action=view&current=Welcome.jpg)

[](http://www.statcounter.com/)

Candle and clothing swiftly cast aside, Sam kneels close, where firelight flickers soft across the rich curve of belly, firm evidence of a life within. He dips palms to the bowl Frodo offers, warmed in that selfsame glow, and he smiles; there will be other uses for this, tonight.

A kiss to Frodo and Sam reaches, hands cupped possessively, to catch each tiny, rippling kick.

‘He’s more active when he knows you’re coming home!’

‘And how would he know that, me dear?’

‘From the way my heart speeds up,’ says Frodo—and Sam gathers his whole world into his arms.


End file.
